Mafia Infiltration
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: The Vongola is something that is never discussed at the police station, and rookie police officer Maria Moretti wants to know why, so she decides to try and infiltrate the Family...'Response to SkyGem's Challenge'
1. Chapter 1

**So, This is what I've come up for SkyGem's challenge on FFN KHR Community on FB :) ENJOY!**

**_Challenge:_ The Vongola is something that is never discussed at the police station, and rookie police officer Maria Moretti wants to know why, so she decides to try and infiltrate the Family.**

**_Warning:_ Grammatical Errors and Typos might be visible... Read contents with your Dying Will! **

* * *

Finally, it's that very day that Maria Moretti had been anticipating since that memorable moment she had decided to become a police officer. It's her dream job and finally being able to grasp it would be the greatest achievement she had so far done in her life. She is now officially a Police Officer.

She swore through all juveniles that will soon kiss the cold, hard floor behind bars that she will be the best police officer that will ever set foot on that place. Okay, maybe it's too much of an exaggeration.

"Congratulations on being appointed here, Miss Moretti."

"Thank You. I promise to do my very best sir."

"Very well then, I shall expect that from you." The Chief officer nodded. "...and as a start, there are a set of rules that are strictly implemented here and just like the rest of us, you are to abide by said rules."

The rookie took a pen and a small notepad out.

"Rule #1. We do not tolerate tardiness as justice nor punishing those who broke the law is not something that should wait even for a mere second, If your late make sure that you have a valid reason."

The girl nodded.

"Rule #2. Family matters should stay at home. Focus and dedication is a key ingredient for success in every mission no matter how small."

"I understand sir."

"Rule #3 and the most important rule of all, anyone working here are not allowed to mention nor discuss anything that has relations with the Vongola Family, their allies and everything else directly involved."

Maria Moretti looked at her Chief officer with a puzzled look. "The strongest Mafia Familgia? But may I as why?"

"It's better to leave your curiosity hanging this time child." The higher ranking officer casually told the rookie who nodded reluctantly in response. "Very well then, today will just be a briefing. Your duties as a new police officer will officially start next week. So I suggest you take this opportunity to unwind and relax, when your work is to start, I doubt that you'll have enough free time."

Maria nodded and gave a salute. "Thank You, Sir."

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Maria Moretti walked inside a small cafeteria, eyes still clouded with high levels of curiosity. Somehow, the thing about the Vongola still haven't left her mind. In her opinion, Vongola is practically well-known not only within the under ground world but the other side as well. Heck, even plain civilians had an idea about what Vongola really is. So what's the point for that third rule?

_"I heard that the Vongola are looking for new staffs to work for them."_

Maria's ears perked up as she found an empty seat near enough for her to hear the two gossiping girls conversation but far enough to not be suspicious.

_"Heard that too, Oh if only I don't love my job as a magazine editor, I would have quit and give that job a try. Who cares if they are Mafia? I heard that the boss was generous."_

_"I've heard rumors that he's still young and so are his so-called guardians."_

_"That so? I wonder why we haven't seen him even once or why aren't there anyone working for the Vongola spreading photos of the big boss"_

_"The employees must have sworn into secrecy."_

_"Probably."_

Maria Moretti played with her food as a rather abrupt plan formulated on her mind. She's got a week free before her official duty starts, right? The girl smirked. So then, why not put it in good use?

If she can't find answers at her workplace, then why not search inside the very place occupied by the very people who started her mere curiosity? Besides, if lucky she would have a once in a lifetime opportunity of knowing who the Vongola boss is, Was he really still young?

The girl mused with anticipation. It's time to infiltrate the Vongola.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Tsunayoshi Sawada glanced at his male mist guardian who just gave him an amused look in return. The young Decimo sighs with exasperation. "This is all your fault Mukuro."

"How is it my fault, Tsunayoshi-kun?" The mist guardian faked his utter surprise.

"If you haven't graciously scared our employees with your illusions, then we wouldn't have that to hire for new ones." The Vongola boss glared. "One more thing, do you have any idea how many stocks of paper works had been added for me to work on because of this? Not to mention the bills for damage compensations and oh, we still have to shoulder full payment for our ex-employees psychiatric treatment."

"Kufufu~ Not my fault they are so faint heart." The mist guardian mused.

"Mind telling me why you've done this?"

"Kufufufu~ It was a moment of boredom."

Tsunayoshi raised an eyebrow. "You do know that I can practically sense whether you do tell a lie or not, right?"

The mist guardian frowned. Well, at least he tried.

"Well?"

"Kufufufu~ My hair..."

"Your hair? What about it?" Tsunayoshi asked tho he already had an idea as to what Mukuro means.

"They called it Pineapple, kufufufu~ Those ungrateful souls, they deserved what I've done."

"You do realize that your hair does look like a pineapple, you do right, Mukuro?"

The mist guardian twitched. "Tsunayoshi-kun, It's not a pineapple. It's a unique and elegant hairstyle."

"One that resembles much that of a pineapple." Tsuna teased.

Mukuro, for the first time in his six lives sulked in an emo corner.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Name?"

"Maria Moretti." The girl can't help but stare at the interviewer's pompa- err... Elvis Presley's hairstyle hair and the small twig that seems to be wanting to get freed from between the man's teeth but can't.

"Any experiences in fighting? Martial arts? Guns?"

"I'm a Black Belt holder in Karate and I know a bit of Arnis. I learned for self-protection" Maria answered but decided to leave her ability to use firearms.

"Other special skills?"

"I can cook?"

"Why did you choose to work for the Vongola?"

"I'll be honest, I need the money. Rumors I've heard said that you guys pay real good." Lies, her conscience shouted. She's not in it for the money. It's to quench her thirst for curiosity.

"Do you know that the Vongola is a Mafia Organization?"

"Yes, I do but I'm fine working inside such environment, the key is to not get in your way and I'll live right?"

The man gave a slight nod. "Thank you for your time. You'll be receiving a call from us if ever you're accepted."

"Thank You." Maria stood and walked out of the room.

That night she received a call telling for her presence at exactly six in the morning.

Looks like she landed herself a job. Infiltration! Success!~

* * *

**Done. Finally!**

**Thank You for sparing a moment to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't updated this since February.. and it's supposed to be a challenge. Oh the shame!**

**Ah, Enjoy?**

**KHR is not mine...**

**A/N: Please disregard the occurring grammatical errors and typos. Since I really don't have that much time, I've only managed to _correct some of them at the moment and there still are mistakes lurking._ Getting someone to Beta for my stories is actually a nice idea but since my updates have rare occurrences, it's not actually an advisable one. I simply don't want to go popping out and asking for someone to correct my mistakes during really inconvenient moments. So there.**

* * *

**~ Mafia Infiltration~**

Maria stared at her wall clock. 4:27 am and she's needed at the Vongola Mansion at exactly six in the morning or even earlier than that. The man with the Elvis Presley hairdo warned her that one of the upper echelon member of Vongola does not tolerate tardiness and would 'bite them to death' She wondered if the certain member sends rabid dogs after latecomers and wait until having those sharp, pointed dog teeth fully sink on your flesh beginning your doom.

She frowned and gloomily made herself a cup of hot chocolate to help fully wake herself up... not that she's gotten much sleep anyway. She's been very excited about the fact that she managed to infiltrate the Vongola and as a result, she had only managed a few hours for a shut-eye.

The girl rubbed both of her eyes as if thinking that her actions will take care of the large bags that had formed under her eyes. Ah, and to think that today is her first day of 'work' it really is such a shame to present herself looking like a retard. She'll just have to fix herself with those girly make-up she received last Christmas. Maria was never fond of using make-up but desperate circumstances requires for desperate measures.

Maria slapped herself several times, dunked herself in a bucket full of ice-cold water and had three more cups of hot chocolate. She yawned, da,n! she had never been this extreme trying to fully get herself away from dreamland. If only her curiosity wasn't at stake she'd still be under the comforts of her soft bed, fluffy pillows and warm covers.

"Maybe I should stop my insanity?" Maria told no one, obviously speaking to herself with a half-awake, half-sleepy state. She opened her eyes fully as if her aforementioned statement was the sound of an alarm that had fully jolted her awake "Nah" She waved her earlier statement dismissively with a snap of her fingers.

She then went to get herself ready.

Wouldn't want to look cranky on our first day now, do we?

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Lambo strolled down the carpeted floors of the mansion's corridors. Hands in both pockets and sporting his usual bratty aura that practically screams 'I am the great Lambo-sama bow down before me or better yet give me grape candy and you will become my servant'

Today's the last testing day for those who passed the screening test held by Tetsuya Kusakabe, if they manage to pass this final exam then they can work under Vongola if not they'll be escorted out. What will happen on the test, even Lambo doesn't know since it differs every time For example, last year the ones who managed to pass the screening test got to live with the Varia for two weeks (many lost their sanity but none killed much to Xanxus's chagrin and Bel's disappointment) and the year before they where left inside the untamed jungles of Africa to try surviving on their own. There's also this one time where they were left in Antarctica with only their clothes on (thankfully those are winter clothes), a fishing hook,a can of live worms each and their own match box. They were left there for an entire month.

The recruits are just your day-to-day ordinary people: doctors, teachers, construction workers, fish vendors, unemployed someone, thugs, daredevils... however since this is Vongola were talking about and due to Reborn's affiliations all the recruits despite being ordinary people does have enough knowledge and skills when it comes to fighting and saving their sorry asses in times of conflict and sudden mafia war. Besides as the Sun Arcobaleno would lovely point it out, only the best are welcome to work for the Vongola.

"Gyahahaha! New servants will bow down before Lambo-sama!" The eight year old started to run around the mansion's really spacious corridors, luckily avoiding some important artifacts along the way. He was so into the idea of having new minions that he's got a little to no focus for his surroundings not realizing he was about to bump into someone, namely...

"Oi! Stupid-cow watch where you're going!" Hayato glared at the youngest guardian, successfully dodging the boy and in time-saving the tray of snacks he had happily ready for his boss. Tsuna's currently in his office room again signing piles after piles of paper work.

"Baka-Dera! If I get my minions I Lambo-sama will command them to get rid of you!" The lightning guardian warned with the best glare he could master, which actually would be very believable if only snot wasn't dripping down her nose.

"Why You!" Hayato's inwardly forcing himself to not kick his bratty co-guardian out the nearest window "As if someone will obey commands from a snot-dripping eight year old. They'll be stupid if they do"

"You're just jealous Baka-Dera!" The younger boy looked smug and stuck his tongue out, either unaware of the murderous aura his co-guardian had started wmmiting or he had been blunt enough to ignore it.

"Why You!"

"Maa, maa, calm down Hayato" Enter the great Takeshi Yamamoto to try fixing the brewing 'war' against the temperamental Storm and the childish Lightning.

"Shut up Baseball-Baka!"

"Gomen, gomen" Takeshi waved his hands playfully. "Neh, what's going on?"

"Tsch. Annoying Cow-Brat is what's going on"

"Meanie Baka-Dera!" Lambo stuck his tongue out, again before rushing around to hide behind Takeshi. Hayato is now itching to reach for his dynamite but it is his Jyuudaimes's snacks at stake, What would happen to Jyuudaime if he can't get enough energy top finish his paper works? He might fell sick, oh the horror of just thinking about it. "Why you! be thankful I'm carrying Jyuudaime's snacks or I would have already blown your body into pieces!"

"Guys, calm down."

"Shut up Baseball-Baka! Why are you here anyway?"

"I need to see Tsuna, The baby sent me." The rain smiled sheepishly.

"Reborn? What's he up to?"

"Ah, something about the new employees." Takeshi let out a full watt smile "I can't wait to meet those people."

"Only you would be excited about such things!" Hayato scowled.

"Why Hayato, aren't you excited to see people with enough guts to work under Vongola? I mean we have Hibari, Mukuro, the Varia, Reborn...ah, who else?" The rain guardian's tone was playful but there was a sense of seriousness in his voice. Hayato can't help but show interest after the rain's statement. He's got a point, only few ordinary people ever dared to work for Vongola. The storm wondered how long the newly recruited employees can keep their sanity intact

"Tsch. Whatever" As if he would admit that that got him interested.

"Oh Come on Hayato, Even Lambo's excited!"

"Hai! Lambo-sama's excited to find his new servants!"

"Shut Up! Idiot-cow! They are not your servants! If ever they're Jyuudaime's!"

"Gupyaaaa! Baka-Dera is a meanie to Lambo-Sama!" Insert a now crying Lambo about to massacre the corridors with his pink grenades. "Die Baka-Dera!"

"Maa, Maa don't cry now Lambo! Here have a tart, Hayato made it!"

"This is for Jyuudaime! Don't you dare touch it you snotty cow-creature! And stop deciding things Baseball-freak!" Hayato angrily shouted as he tried to save his precious Jyuudaime's tray of snacks away from the impending doom known as Lambo.

"Come on Hayato, one tart won't hurt" Takeshi smiled as he happily reached for a tart and gave it to Lambo "Besides, knowing Tsuna he'll probably share it anyway."

"How would you know?" Hayato glared

"Cause it's Tsuna"

Hayato fell silent for a few seconds before sparkles emitted on his background "Of course! That's because Jyuudaime is so kind and generous!"

"Eh? Hayato, Takeshi and Lambo too... What are you three doing here?" Tsunayoshi walked towards his friends. The young boss have decided for a fifteen minute break from his paper work (he'll deal with Reborn later) and away from his overly crowded office room. The stacks and stacks of papers have started to suffocate him and to avoid a sudden and lame death, he needed to get out and breath some fresh air.

"Jyuudaime! Try my tarts I made them for you!" -insert a puppy waving his tail-

"Tsuna-nii! I want the new recruits to be my servants so they can bow under Lambo-sama!"

"Tsuna, Reborn sent me to fetch you."

"Thanks Hayato, those tarts looked delicious." Tsuna took one and popped it in his mouth, thankful that Hayato never shared his sisters ability to poison foods. "Lambo what did I tell you about speaking in third person? And I told you not to treat them as servants but as friends."

"Sorry..."

"Takeshi did he tell you why?"

"Ah, I think he wanted us to give the last test for the new recruits."

"Eh? But that's Kusakabe's job."

"Kusakabe had to fly to Australia. There's a rumor about a conflict between a local gang and the branch of foundation in Sydney, Kyoya told him to sort it out."

"So Reborn decided to dump the task on me then" Tsuna sighs with exasperation "What do you think we should do?"

"Test them for loyalty!"

"I want to know if they can play baseball with me!"

"They need to serve Lambo-sama!"

Tsuna grinned "Thanks guys, I know the perfect way to test them!"

"How?"

"You'll find out soon. So where do we meet Reborn?"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"You are?"

Maria blinked at the man who out of the blue decided to strike a conversation. "Ah, Maria Moretti and you?"

"Gary Rodriguez but call me Joseph. I like the name better."

"..."

"..."

"Right..."

"So what made you apply at Vongola?"

"Money." Not really but she needs an alibi and oh wait, she does need money her bills have piled up. "You?"

"I just want the adrenaline rush. They said I can get a lot of that here." Ga-Joseph stated grinning. "So what's your job before this?"

Maria raised an eyebrow. Is he interrogating her? "I'm a volunteer at an Animal shelter and a part-time waitress at a family café." The last part had been true, she applied as a waitress to help with her college expenses.

"That's great. Me? I'm an adventurer and the last place I've been to is Alaska...there's this giant-" Maria knowing that the man won't stop bickering about his so-called great adventures decided to stealthily walk away and let the man talk to himself.

"I suppose all who passed the first screening are here?" A tall man wearing a fedora hat suddenly caught everyone's attention. Not for his sudden appearance but his aura that emits 'go-against-me-and-die-a-horrible-death' Some wondered if the man is the current Vongola Decimo whose identity had been hidden from the public's eye. Is it true that the current Vongola boss hadn't even reached his twenties?

"No, I'm not Vongola Decimo. I'm his tutor and a Hitman, Reborn." The man introduced himself "And no, I don't read minds your facial expressions easily gave your curiosities away. So are all 27 new recruits here today?"

"Yes, sir." Maria answered having counted 27 total new recruits.

"Well then follow me to one of our conference rooms. We'll be waiting for Vongola Decimo."

* * *

**I know its short... but better than nothing, right?**

**Updates will be rare, I'm telling you now if it's not that obvious yet.**

**Review if you feel like doing so...xD!**


End file.
